


Why are you like this?

by swanqueenismagic



Series: Christmas Baby AU [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, minor darhkatom and dinahsiren because it’s my fic and I can do what I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenismagic/pseuds/swanqueenismagic
Summary: It was a few days later, 4 years, 7 months and 11 days after the day she’d met her now wife, that the other shoe finally dropped. After all of their time together, Ava finally discovered Sara’s greatest flaw, the thing that made them argue relentlessly.Sara Lance had terrible taste in baby names.





	1. Two For One

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a prompt that I saw, and once I started planning it out, I realized that it would be more fun if it was a sequel to ‘Make the Yuletide Gay’  
> You have a little bit more context if you read Make the Yuletide Gay first, but it isn’t strictly necessary. Also, I’m not a fan of how MTYG turned out, so maybe just skip it. (Or don’t skip it, don’t let me tell you how to live your life.)  
> This is going to be three chapters and days 1-3 of Femslash February.  
> As usual, this is unedited because I have anxiety.

4 years, 7 months and 11 days. That’s how far they’d made it into their relationship, before Ava discovered Sara’s massive flaw. 

At first, things had gone so well that it made Ava nervous. Sure, they had their issues, but for the most part their relationship was good, really good. Ava was convinced that it was too good, that there must be something about Sara that she didn’t know or some personality clash that they hadn’t discovered yet. She spent the first year waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it never did. 

Then Sara moved in, and Ava was convinced that this was it. They wouldn't be compatible to live together and the whole thing would fall apart. But it didn’t, if anything, it made things better. 

By the time Sara proposed on their 2 year anniversary, Ava’s anxiety over it had faded into the background. When they got married, a year after that, Ava had almost forgotten that she’d ever had any doubts at all. 

Even their families got along. Ava’s family adored Sara, and she fit right in with all of their various shenanigans. Laurel and Ali had become good friends, their kids were nearly the same age and they ended up spending time together outside of family events. 

Sara and Ava had been talking about having their own kids since before they were engaged. Sara being an OB/GYN meant that babies were a frequent topic of discussion around their house. 

It was during one of those conversations, just over a year into their marriage, that Ava had brought it up.

There was a lull in conversation and Ava took a steadying breath before broaching the subject. “I think I’m ready… for that.” She pauses, unsure how to continue. 

“Ready for what? A baby?” Sara picks up the conversation. 

“Yeah, a baby.”

Sara tilts her head slightly, “I thought you wanted to wait until next year?” 

“I know, I thought I did too, but I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately and I’m ready now.” Ava pauses, before continuing, “It’s okay if you aren’t though. I can’t just change our timeline and expect you to be okay with it. I can wait until next year.”

Sara shifts on the couch next to her, lifting up and swinging a leg over Ava’s thighs. She settles in Ava’s lap, arms draped lazily around Ava’s neck. 

“I’ve been thinking about it too. I didn’t want to bring it up because I thought you wanted to wait, but… I’m ready now, if you are.” 

Ava smiles, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I can call my friend at the fertility clinic as soon as you want me to.”

Ava presses up to kiss her, and Sara melts into her. When Ava pulls back she whispers, “Okay, let’s do it.” 

~~~~~~

The ease of their relationship carries over into the beginning stages of growing their family. One step and then the next until, before she knew it, they had 7 viable embryos (3 of hers and 4 of Sara’s) and they were ready for a transfer. 

“How would you feel about transferring two?”

Sara gives her a knowing look, “Is this because Dr. Stein mentioned that a lot of first transfers don’t result in a pregnancy?” 

Ava shrugs, “I just… I’m really nervous. I want this, and I know I’ll be upset if it doesn’t work. This way we’re doubling our chances, without too much risk. When he was talking about our options, he said that usually only one embryo sticks if you transfer two.”

Sara thinks about it for a few seconds before nodding, “You’re right. If it’s what you want, then I’m game.” 

“Okay,” Ava pauses before continuing, “Hey, this solves our dilemma over whose embryo we should use first. We can transfer one of each and let fate decide.”

“Sounds good to me!” Sara laughs.

~~~~~~

The two weeks after the transfer were torture for Ava. Waiting for the phone call that would tell them if it had been successful or not, was driving her crazy. The day of the phone call finally rolled around, and Sara caved, calling the lab first thing in the morning in an attempt to use her connections to get them an answer earlier in the day. She claimed to have done it for Ava’s sanity, but Ava knew that Sara wanted to know just as badly as she did. 

A short while later, the phone rang and they got the news they’d been hoping for. By February of next year, they were going to have a baby. 

It was a few days later, 4 years, 7 months and 11 days after that day she’d met her now wife, that the other shoe finally dropped. After all of their time together, Ava finally discovered Sara’s greatest flaw, the thing that made them argue relentlessly. 

Sara Lance had terrible taste in baby names.

~~~~~~ 

It was a Saturday morning, and they were moving slowly around their kitchen. They talked about the baby, as Ava cooked breakfast and Sara made tea.

“We never decided what the baby’s last name is going to be, did we?” Ava mused. 

Sara looked up from the stove, “Well, since we both kept our names for career reasons, I always assumed we’d hyphenate.” 

Ava nodded, “Good, that’s what I’d been thinking too.”

It’s what Sara says next that causes Ava’s worst fears to be realized. “Plus, with our last names it’s just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Sharpe-Lance, like a sharp lance? That’s hilarious!”

Ava had argued with her about how the baby’s last name clearly needed to be Lance-Sharpe, but Sara had refused to budge. 

Ava’s family had been the opposite of helpful, when they sided with Sara. Even her parents agreed that Sharpe-Lance was too funny not to be the baby’s last name. Ava eventually gave in when Ali pointed out Lance-Sharpe was essentially the same as Sharpe-Lance, just with worse grammar. 

Ava figured that once the last name debate was settled, everything would return to its regular smooth sailing. Unfortunately for her, that was not the case.

~~~~~~

“Shut the fuck up.” then Ava’s brain catches up with what her mouth just said, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. What I meant was, are you sure? There’s actually two?” 

Before the ultrasound technician can respond, Sara leans across her slightly and gestures at the screen, “Yeah Aves, he’s right. Two sacks, two yolks, two heartbeats.” 

The ultrasound tech is nodding as he adds, “And the heart rates look good! I’ll just take a few measurements and get you some pictures, then I’ll give you a minute.” 

When he leaves Ava lets herself properly panic, “Oh my god. Oh my god! I shouldn’t be this surprised, I know we transferred two, but still. I didn’t think both of them would stick! Fuck, we’re having twins? Two babies, that's double the amount of babies we were planning on! What are we going to do? I’m going to throw up-” 

Sara runs a soothing hand up and down Ava’s arm, “Hey, hey it’s going to be fine.” she leans over slightly to pull a trash can closer. “If you’re actually going to throw up, please aim for this and not for me.” 

Ava laughs weakly, “Noted.” 

“I know it’s more than what we planned on, but it’s all going to be okay. We’ve got this!” Sara squeezes Ava’s hand, “Sure, the pregnancy will have to be monitored a bit closer, but you’re literally married to an obstetrician. Everything is going to be fine, I promise.”

Ava nods, letting out a shaky breath as her panic ebbs. 

The room is silent for a few moments, and then Sara grins at her, “Hey, look on the bright side. Now we’re going to have two little sharp lances instead of one!”

Ava groans and buries her face in her hands.

~~~~

“How'd the ultrasound go?” Ali asks as she sits down across from Ava. 

“It went well, I guess.” Ava takes a sip of the tea that Ali has just brought her and glances around the somewhat quiet cafe. “You want to see a picture?”

“You guess? What does that mean? And of course I want to see a picture of the blob that will one day be my niece or nephew!” 

Ava laughs at the grabby hands her sister is making, as she pulls the ultrasound picture out of her bag and slides it across the table. 

Ali squeals as she takes the picture, “I still can't believe you’re having a baby, I'm so excited, it-” Ava bites her lip, nervously, as she sees the look on confusion wash over her twin's face. “This, uh… this doesn't look… wait. Wait! Holy shit! Ava, is this… is this what I think it is?!” 

Ava can't fight her smile as she just shrugs back at her sister. 

“You're having twins! Tell me everything!” Ali all but yells. 

“Shhhhh, you don't have to announce it to everyone!” Ava smiles apologetically at the disgruntled student who's glaring over the edge of her laptop at them. “Yeah, there's two! We transferred two embryos and didn't tell anyone because we didn't think they'd both implant but… here we are.” 

“So they're fraternal?” Ali laughs, “You and I both know that identical twins run on our side of the family, you got lucky that one of them didn't split, or you would have ended up with triplets.” 

Ava groans, “Oh my god, don't say that. If there's three the next time I go in for a scan, I'm holding you personally responsible.” 

“Go ahead! It would be proof that seven year old me was correct and I am, in fact, a wizard. Have you told Mom and Dad yet?” 

“No. It's still so early, I don't want to get their hopes up, in case something happens... Sara is telling Laurel, but other than the two of you, no on else knows yet, so you have to keep it a secret.” 

“No problem, I’m great at keeping secrets!” 

“We both know that’s a lie, but you better be good at keeping this secret.”

~~~~~~

“What about Thing One and Thing Two?” Sara asks as she holds up the matching onesies that Ava’s parents had bought for their new grandchildren. 

“No. And if for some reason I lost all of my common sense and agreed to that, it wouldn't work because both of their first names would be ‘Thing’ and we can't give them the same name.” 

Sara pauses, “That's actually a really valid point. Okay, Thing One and Thing Two are officially off the list.”

“They were never on the list!” 

Ava continues folding onesies, while one of Sara’s playlists plays in the background. The nursery is starting to take shape. Sara is assembling cribs while Ava sorts their collection of baby clothes. 

“ I still think matching names is the way to go… what about Bert and Ernie? Sesame Street is a classic, and you said you like classic names.”

“You know that's in no way what I meant by that statement.”

“What about Doc and Marty? Back to the Future is a cinematic masterpiece.” 

Ava tosses down the tiny socks that she's folding, “There's no way you actually like any of these names, you're just doing this to push my buttons.” 

Sara grins innocently at her, “What makes you say that? You shouldn't bully me because you don't like the names I'm suggesting.” 

“I'm bullying you?!” 

~~~~

“It’s really that bad, huh?” Nora laughs. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not funny, but it kind of is. What was it that she suggested the other day?”

“Luke and Leia.” Ava grumbles. 

“Those actually aren’t that bad.”

“I don’t want my children’s names to be pop culture references.” Ava sighs, “How was it so easy for you and Ray? It took you like 4 business days to pick out a name.” 

Nora ghosts her hand over the gentle swell of her stomach, and shrugs. She had found out she was pregnant shortly after Ava had, and their due dates were only a month apart. “I don’t know? I suggested Olivia and he liked it. He suggested Eloise and I liked it. When we put them together, it sounded nice. We thought about it a bit, to make sure, and then Olivia Eloise Palmer she was.”

“That’s such a pretty name. I wish Sara and I could agree on anything, but everything she suggests is just so bad.” 

“I don’t know what the correct comfort words are, in this situation, but I’m sure it will all work out eventually?” 

“That was incredibly helpful, thank you.’ Ava responds, dryly. “It’s so unfair that I can’t have alcohol, when now is the time that I clearly need it the most.”

“Amen.”

~~~~~~

“At some point we actually need to agree on names for our daughters. Preferably before they’re born.” 

Sara grimaces, “I know, but at least we have middle names picked out?” 

“Those were easy, they're family names, and the first names are the most important. We only have a couple months left, and we haven't come up with anything.” 

“I actually have a name I've been thinking of.”

Ava pinches the bridge of her nose, “Don't you dare suggest Anna and Elsa again.”

Sara laughs, “No, it's a serious name suggestion this time.” 

“So you're finally admitting that all of your other suggestions weren't serious?” 

“If you don't want to know what it is then…” Sara says, nonchalantly, as she moves to get up off the couch. 

Ava catches her wrist and yanks her back down, causing Sara to start laughing again. “No, no. If this is an actual serious name suggestion, I want to hear it! I've had a name in mind too…”

~~~~~~

“So you're telling me that after all of that, you two each suggested names to each other, and just agreed on them?” Ali glances over at Laurel who looks just as shocked as she is. 

Laurel shakes her head and shrugs, “It's a Christmas miracle, I guess.” 

Ava sees her mother perk up from across the kitchen. “Did I just hear that my granddaughters finally have names?” 

Everyone hears Elizabeth's question and the room quiets down. The exception being Piper and Merrick, who continue haphazardly frosting cookies, not at all interested in the names of their new cousins. Ava’s dad is supposed to be supervising, but Anthony Sharpe is just as messy as the children. Laurel had attempted to step in and clean some of the frosting off her son’s arms, but had quickly given up when she realized that it was futile.

Ava’s kitchen is much more crowded now that than it used to be. A few years ago, the Lances had joined in on the Sharpe family tradition of baking Christmas cookies on Christmas Eve. Sara liked to call them ‘Piper and Sara Day’ cookies, which always made their niece laugh delightedly. 

Sara’s mom chimes in, “You decided on something?” 

“Yeah, we did, but we've decided to wait until the twins are born to tell you what they are.” At Sara's response, there's a collective groan from around the room. 

“Are you serious? You took so long to decide and now you're going to make us wait even longer?” 

“You don’t have any room to talk.” Ava shoots back at her sister, gesturing between Ali and Garrett. “The two of you didn't pick out Piper's name until after she was born.”

Garrett laughs at the pout on his wife’s face and shrugs, “She's right Als, I guess we're going to have to wait.” 

“Hang on a second, Dinah and I picked out Merrick’s name before I was even two months pregnant, why don’t we get to know?” Laurel looks to her wife and Dinah nods as she agrees, “Yeah, why should we be punished for their crimes? You can just tell us, we won’t tell anyone else.”

Sara laughs and shakes her head at her sister-in-law, “Sorry, everyone has to suffer together.” 

~~~~~~

“I can’t believe I had a Christmas baby, and then you had two Valentine’s Day babies. Fingers crossed that the next one is a Halloween baby!” 

The sun is still fresh in the sky, just having risen a few hours ago. Ava lets out a tired laugh, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. They’re only a few hours old, I don’t even want to think about a ‘next one.’”

“I’m so impressed that you did all of this,” Ali gestures vaguely between the baby she’s holding, the other baby in Sara’s arms and Ava in the hospital bed, “without a c-section.” 

Sara winks, which is more of an adorable scrunch of her face. “She’s a badass, for sure.” 

Ava rolls her eyes, but can’t fight the smile on her face, “I’m just glad they’re here and that’s all over with.” 

“You’re really using my middle name for one of them?” Ali ask. 

“As long as it’s okay with you! We figured that since the name we’re passing down from my sister is technically her middle name, it would make sense to use your middle name too, instead of your first name.”

“It’s more than okay with me! Plus, with it being Mom’s maiden name, it’ll make her happy too.”

Sara nods, “That’s what we were thinking.”

“So, are you going to tell me what their first names are, or do I have to start guessing?” 

Ava smiles at Sara and then glances back at her sister, “Yeah, I suppose we should tell you what they are.” 

~~~~ 

Harper Gideon Sharpe-Lance  
2/14/22, 5:23 a.m.

Everett Laurel Sharpe-Lance  
2/14/22 5:31 a.m.


	2. Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Baby #3!

“I know we haven’t heard back from the fertility clinic yet, but unless I have food poisoning, I’m definitely pregnant.” 

Sara settles back down on the bathroom floor beside her, pressing a damp cloth to the back of Ava’s neck. “Food poisoning doesn’t usually last for five days, so you’re probably right.” 

Before Ava can respond, she feels pressure at the back of her throat. She pitches forward, hunching over the toilet, before she vomits. Again. 

She feels Sara holding back the loose strands of hair that escaped her messy bun, while her other hand makes soothing circles on Ava’s back. 

When she can finally sit upright again, Sara passes her a glass of water that Ava sips on slowly. “Okay, that has to be it, I don’t think there’s anything left in my stomach.” Ava pauses, “Except for, possibly, baby #3.”

Sara taps the side of the vanity cabinet. “We do have some pregnancy tests left from last time, if you want to know for sure.” 

Ava glances at the bathroom clock to see that it reads 5:23. “Well, early morning is the best time to take a pregnancy test...” Ava rests her head back against the bathroom wall, “All I can think about right now is taking a shower, I feel gross. I’m just glad it’s the weekend. Going to work nauseous, these past few days, has been horrible.” 

“It’s whatever you want to do, babe. We can wait until they call.” Sara stands before gently pulling Ava to her feet, “I’m going to go check on the girls, you got it from here?” 

Ava smiles tiredly and nods.

As she waits for the water in the shower to heat up, Sara’s suggestion is stuck in the back of her mind. She could just take a pregnancy test, then she’d know for sure. Ava finishes brushing her teeth, and then crouches down to rummage through the cabinet, eventually finding a test near the back. She might as well, she reasons with herself, it can't hurt anything… 

As soon as Ava takes the pregnancy test, she sets it on the bathroom counter and climbs in the shower. The results should be there by the time she gets out, and it’s all she thinks about as the warm water washes over her. Harper and Everett will be two in a few days, and now they might be adding a new baby. 

When Ava finally climbs out of the shower, she purposely ignores the pregnancy test sitting on the counter. She bypasses it without looking, and towels off her hair before pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

She finally looks over at the little plastic test sitting on the bathroom counter, taunting her. Ava silently berates herself, she shouldn't be this nervous. It's not that big of a deal, she thinks to herself, if it’s negative they can try again in a couple months. Ava strides across the bathroom and snatches it off the counter.

She looks down and… two pink lines are glaring back at her. The tightness in Ava’s chest eases, and she's hit with the sudden urge to cry. 

She's pregnant. They're having another baby. 

Ava pads down the hallway, from their bedroom to the twin’s room, looking for Sara. It’s empty when she cracks the door open, and she can hear muffled voices coming from further down the hall. 

“Sara, I-... what is that smell?” 

“Mama!” the twins squeal from their high chairs, upon seeing her.

Sara turns from the stove, a guilty look on her face. “Ugh, grilled cheese? They wanted grilled cheese for breakfast, and I figured since it’s Saturday… and since it's one of the only things I actually know how to make…” 

“How do you know they wanted grilled cheese for breakfast?” Ava asks as she makes her way over to the babbling toddlers that are reaching for her. She kisses the tops of their heads, carefully avoiding their messy, grabbing hands.

“Well, I made one for myself, and after they saw what I had I couldn't get them to eat their oatmeal.”

Ava laughs softly, “You're ridiculous.” 

“I know, it's what you love about me.” Sara grins back at her.

Ava feels her heart go all soft and mushy, “Yeah, it is.” 

The moment is quickly ruined when she feels her stomach roll, and it must show on her face because Sara says, “Aves? You okay?” 

Ava swallows thickly, “Uh yeah, it's just the cheese smell… I'm going to go sit down.” 

Ava heads to the living room, flopping down on the couch and tilting her head all the way back. She only opens her eyes, when she hears Sara kneel down in front of her and feels Sara's hands slide up her thighs. She glances down to see Sara smiling softly up at her. “Hey. Think you can manage some plain toast?” Sara gestures to the plate that she's set down next to Ava. 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

Sara raises an eyebrow at her, “So?”

“So, what?”

“What did the test say?”

Ava mimics Sara's expression, “How do you know I took the test?” 

“Because you’re a planner and you hate not knowing things.” Sara tilts her head, “Plus you looked like you were about to say something, right before you were distracted by my masterful grilled cheese skills.” Sara says, waggling her eyebrows. 

Ava laughs, “I'm really married to you, huh?” 

Sara grins, “Having regrets about chasing me through that parking deck with a plate of cookies?” 

“Remind me again, why I did that?” 

“Because I have a great personality and I look adorable in scrubs.” Sara's hands grip Ava's thighs and she presses up so their noses are brushing together. 

“Oh yeah, that's right.” Ava’s still smiling as she pulls Sara in for a soft kiss. 

When Sara pulls back, she prompts again, “So?” 

Ava rests her forehead against Sara's, “We're going to have to get a bigger car.”

Sara grins, “Minivan, here we come!”

~~~~~~

Ava really wants to bring it up, but she feels like it's going to be a mistake. She could wait longer, she's still in her first trimester, they have plenty of time… But as Sara had pointed out a few weeks ago, Ava is a planner. She likes making a decision about something and having a plan. 

Ava glances across the room, to where the girls are playing at a toy kitchen that Sara's parents had given them for Christmas. 

Ava takes a deep breath, now is as good a time as any, “So I've been thinking… we haven't discussed a name for this baby yet.” 

Sara nods, “Yeah, I've actually been thinking about that, too.” 

“And?”

“And I think you should pick the name. I saw what you went through with the twins, and you've been even more sick this time around. You're doing all the hard work, Aves. Whatever you want is fine with me.” 

That wasn't at all what Ava was expecting Sara to say. There's no way that, after all of the drama last time, it could be this easy. 

“Really? You mean that?” Ava asks carefully. 

“Yeah. Do you have any names in mind?” 

Ava is interrupted right before she can give an answer. 

Harper toddles over from the play kitchen, plastic food in hand. “Egg, Mama.” Her chubby fist extends, offering the plastic egg to Ava.

Ava smiles at her, and takes the plastic egg she's being given. “Yes baby, egg. Thank you!” 

Harper offers her a bright toothy grin, before wandering back over to where her sister is playing. 

When Ava glances back over at Sara, to continue their conversation, she doesn’t like the mischievous look she sees on her wife’s face.

Sara raises her eyebrows, “Egg? That’s an interesting choice, not the kind of name you usually go for. It’s definitely unique, but if it’s what you really want then I say we go for it.” 

Ava brandishes the plastic egg at Sara, threateningly. “You know I would never suggest naming our child _Egg_ , I was just answering Harper.” 

Sara blatantly ignores her and continues on, “Yeah, Harper likes it too! Right, Harp?”

Harper turns to face them. “Egg.” she confirms, in a serious little voice. 

“Egg!” Everett choruses, looking back and forth between her sister and her mothers, a grin splitting her face. 

“Egg!” Sara responds, causing the toddlers to dissolve into giggles, clearly delighted by whatever game it is that they’re playing. 

She turns back to Ava before continuing, “See, they both think it’s a great idea!”

“That doesn’t mean anything, ‘egg’ is just their favorite new word, and you know that!” Ava says, exasperated. 

“Ava, we need to respect their opinions. We’re trying to raise strong, confident girls and we need to support them!” 

“You’re a menace, and we’re not naming our child _‘egg’_.” 

~~~~~~

“You just had your 20 week scan the other day, right? How’s Egg doing?”

Ava glares at her sister-in-law, and Laurel holds up her hands, “Look, in my defense, it just kind of stuck and then all of the kids started using it so…”

“Yeah, Ava, you know how nicknames just stick sometimes.” Ali says, a shit eating grin on her face.

Ava directs every ounce of irritation that she can at her sister, “You turned Egg into Jelly 2.0, and I'm never going to forgive you.”

“I agree, with Ava.” Dinah interjects, “Egg isn't even a good nickname, much less a name.” 

Ava had always liked Laurel's wife, “Thank you, Dinah. At least I'm not the only one with some common sense.” 

“Are you saying that all of our kids lack common sense?” Garrett feigns offense, and louder he continues, “Hey kids, you're excited about your new cousin, right?”

The kids pause their game of tag in the backyard, and Merrick yells back, “You mean baby Egg? Yeah!” 

Aden babbles something that sounds suspiciously like Egg, and Piper leans down, “Yeah, Aden. Baby Egg is our cousin!” she tells her brother. 

The kids return to their game, and Garrett turns back to Ava, “See, they all seem to like the name Egg.” 

“I can't believe you've turned my own namesake against me.” Ava grumbles. 

~~~~~~ 

“You're never going to guess what Sara wants to name the baby now.”

Ava hears Nora laugh on the other end of the phone, “Considering that the last time you called me and said that, the answer was Egg… No, I probably can't guess what she's come up with now.”

“She didn't even come up with it, Dinah did. I thought she was on my side, I feel so betrayed.” 

“Which Dinah are we talking about here? Sara's mom, Dinah? Dinah as in Laurel? Or Dinah Laurel’s Wife, Dinah?” Nora continues, muttering under her breath, “That’s really too many Dinahs for one family…”

“Dinah, Laurel's wife. She was trying to make me feel better by listing off names that are worse than than Egg, but she made it worse because she said Quincy and everyone latched right on to it. So now instead of calling the baby Egg, they're all calling it Quincy Egg.” 

“That's… so bad. It's almost so bad that it's awe-inspiring.” 

“The worst part is that Quincy is a viable name option. No one names their kid Egg, but some people do name their kids Quincy, and I don't want to be one of those people!” 

~~~~~~

“We're only a week out from the due date, and everyone is still calling the baby Quincy or Egg. I'm not letting you name our child either of those things, so we need to figure something out.” 

“You're right.” Sara settles down in bed next to her. “You've been a good sport… actually, you've been a terrible sport. But you did endure the whole ‘Egg’ thing and the whole ‘Quincy’ thing.”

“So we can pick an actual name for the baby?” 

“Yeah,” Sara confirms, “We can. I meant what I said before, you're doing all the hard work, you should get to pick the name. What is that name you like, Emerson?”

“Yeah, Emerson is my favorite.” Ava says, quietly, “But I don't want to name our kid something that you don't like.” 

“Emerson is nice! And it's gender neutral, which is perfect since we decided not to find out this time. What are we going to do for a middle name?” 

“If it's a boy, we'll use my dad's name. If it a girl, we'll use your mom's name.” 

Sara scrunches up her face, “You really want to add another Dinah to this family? We already have so many.”

Ava closes her eyes, and settles further into the sheets, “Shhh, it's a nice name, and it would make your mom really happy.” 

Sara reaches over to turn out the light, and then cuddles closer to Ava. “You're right. Besides, it'll probably be a boy, we already have two girls.” 

~~~~~~

Ava snuggles her newborn daughter closer to her chest, and presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Well, I stand corrected. We really did add another Dinah to the family. Emerson Dinah…” Sara pauses, “It sounds nice.” 

Ava looks down at her daughter’s face. She’s getting everything that she wants, the name she wants. Sara hasn’t once complained, and has been completely supportive of Ava’s name choice. Everything should be perfect. It was a good name, Ava liked it, and yet… Ava sighs, “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but we can't name her Emerson.”

Sara's brow creases, “Why not? I thought that's the name you wanted?”

“It was, but everyone used the other name so much… now it's stuck in my head. It suits her, and it’s all I think when I look at her. I can't imagine calling her anything else.” 

Sara looks like someone has dumped ice cold water over her, “ _Egg?_ Is this a joke to get me back for all of these months of terrible names?”

“No, not Egg. No one names their baby Egg, it's terrible.”

“Quincy?” Sara gapes at her, “You want to name her _Quincy?_ ”

Ava raises an eyebrow, “I thought you said I could choose whatever I wanted?”

Sara sputters, “I mean, yes… I-I did, and I still mean that but… _Quincy?_ You actually want to name our daughter _Quincy?_ I know I've been suggesting it, but you do know that was a joke, right?” 

Ava stifles a laugh, she can practically see a flashing sign over Sara’s head saying ‘What have I done?!’ She would feel bad about the look of pure panic on Sara’s face, but after what Sara put her through with ‘Egg’ it only feels just. 

She doesn’t drag Sara’s suffering out though, only pausing for a few seconds before putting her wife’s mind at ease. “Not Quincy. Well, not exactly…” Ava smiles down at her daughter, and then back up at her wife. “Don't worry, I think you're going to like it.”

~~~~~~

Quinn Dinah Sharpe-Lance   
10/22/24 7:58 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked today’s chapter!   
> Like I mentioned yesterday, I have some mood boards for each chapter and for the kiddos posted on my Tumblr @canary-al-ghul   
> See you tomorrow for the last chapter!


	3. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last baby, last chapter! 
> 
> A few more of the Legends are included in this chapter. I meant to include them more throughout the story, but it just didn’t work out that way. 
> 
> If you like listening to music while you read, here are a few of the songs that I listened to while I wrote this fic:  
> Loved You Before by Natalie Taylor  
> Welcome Home (Accoustic) by Joy Williams  
> I Get to Love You by Ruelle
> 
> Here are the aesthetic boards for the first two chapters:  
> [Chapter One](https://canary-al-ghul.tumblr.com/post/182477390691/day-one-of-femslash-february-2019)  
> [Chapter Two](https://canary-al-ghul.tumblr.com/post/182499603011/new-chapter-is-up)
> 
> Link for the last chapter's aesthetic board and aesthetic boards for the kiddos will be in the notes at the end of the chapter, because spoilers.

“A boy. What are we going to do with a boy?” Ava rests one hand on her stomach as she slouches down in the passenger seat. 

She almost feels like she’s in a state of shock. When the ultrasound technician had congratulated them on their new baby boy, Ava had insisted that she check again. Then insisted that she check a third time, to make absolutely sure. 

Sara glances over at her from the driver's seat, a confused look on her face. “Uh, parent him?”

“Yes, yes, I know that. I just mean… we already have three girls, I guess I kind of assumed this one would be a girl too.” Ava lets herself trail off, for a second. “I mean, what are we even going to name a boy? Naming boys is so much harder than naming girls, and I haven’t been thinking of any boys names.” 

“Well, we decided that this one is definitely our last, right?”

The amused tone in Sara’s voice makes Ava realize her critical error. Ava had purposely avoided the topic of baby names, not wanting a repeat of what had happened last time. She’d managed to make it 18 weeks into this pregnancy without bringing it up, but now she’d opened the inevitably aggravating discussion. She sighs, before glancing over at her wife and answering warily, “...yes.”

“We could always name him Caboose. You know, since he’s the last, the caboose at the end of our family train.” 

This is it. This is the absolute worst suggestion that Sara has ever made. Ava just gapes at her wife, unable to even respond.

“I think Caboose Sharpe-Lance has a nice ring to it.” Sara attempts to say in a deadpan voice, but she breaks at the end of her sentence, shaking with laughter. 

“If you can’t even say it with a straight face, then it’s immediately eliminated. I swear, if you ever suggest that name again, I will leave you.” 

Sara is still laughing when she reaches over to squeeze Ava’s hand. “Love you too, babe!”

~~~~~

“Alright girls, shoes on, or you're going to be late for school!” Sara grabs her keys, and slips a jacket on over her scrubs. 

“Have a good day at work, I love you.” 

Sara pauses and kisses Ava on the check, “I love you too.” 

Quinn scrunches up her face, in the same way that Sara always does, “Gross!” 

Sara laughs, and makes a show of dipping Ava back slightly to kiss her properly. Prompting groans from all of their children. 

“Alright, now come on or we're actually going to be late.” Sara heads for the door, Harper and Everett in tow. 

Everett stops to wrap her arms around Ava's middle. Something which is becoming more and more difficult as Ava's stomach grows. “I love you!” 

“I love you too, Ev.” Ava smiles down at her daughter.

Still clutching onto her, Everett looks her belly, and then up at Ava's face. “Mama, can the baby hear us?” 

Sara, who is already halfway out the door, pauses and answers for Ava, “His ears are fully developed now, so yes, he can.” 

“Thanks, Mom!” Everett says before turning back to Ava's stomach and whispering, “Love you too, baby brother.” 

Ava’s heart melts, and then melts a little more when Harper dashes over and hugs Ava too, “Love you Mama and love you baby!” 

Ava can hardly believe how big they are now. It seems like just yesterday they were bringing the twins home from the hospital, now they’re in Kindergarten. After giving Harper and Everett one last squeeze, Ava nudges them are out the door, along with Sara. 

Once the door shuts behind them, Quinn toddlers over and pats Ava's stomach, “Love the baby!” 

Ava’s heart warms, again. She’s been slightly worried about how Quinn is going to take to being a big sister. The twins handled it so seamlessly, but Quinn has such a strong personality and she’s used to being the baby of the family. 

“Yes, we love the baby! You're so sweet, Q!” Ava says as she leans down to scoop the toddler up. “Now we should get going or we're going to be late too.” 

~~~~~~

“My vote is for Voltron.”

“You don’t have a vote, Nate.”

“Aves is right, Nate. You don’t get to vote on our kid’s name.” Sara brings one of her hands up to her chin in a pseudo-thinking manner, “Although, Voltron is pretty cool. We wouldn’t have to worry about any of the kids in his class having the same name.” 

Ava elects to ignore her wife, “Nate, you’re holding up the game, just take your turn. We only have so long until the kids finish their movie and aren’t distracted anymore.” 

Nate shrugs, and draws a card, “Fine, if you don’t want your kid to have the coolest name ever, suit yourself.” 

Gary perks up, “Does this mean that we all get to submit name ideas?” 

“Absolutely not.” Ava takes her turn and then continues, “The only people I would even consider getting name ideas from are Nora and Ray. They picked out great names for their kids, and I have no faith in the rest of you.” 

“Thanks, Ava!” Ray responds in his usual cheery manner. 

Sara shifts a sleeping Quinn in her arms, and turns to Nora, “Yeah, Olivia and Flynn are good names. Any suggestions?”

Nora glances over to Ray, “Well, we did consider the name ‘Pierce’ for a while, but Pierce Palmer just didn’t sound right, so we went with Flynn instead.”

“If we named him that, whenever his name is written down last name first he would be ‘Sharpe-Lance, Pierce’ Aves, you did say you would take name suggestions from them. This is the perfect name for our kid!”

“Thanks for that.” Ava says as she glares at Nora, who shrugs and grimaces apologetically. 

Zari chimes in, “That’s amazing. You should make his middle name ‘Knight’ or something. Then he would ‘Sharpe-Lance, Pierce Knight.’” 

“Zari, you’re brilliant!” Sara crows. 

“Thanks, I know.”

Ava groans, “I despise all of you.”

~~~~~

“What about William?”

“No, this jock that I went to highschool with named his kid William. Besides, we don’t need to add to the plethora of Williams that exist in the world. There’s already too many. What about Axel?”

“Didn’t Mick have a pet rat named Axel?”

“I mean, yeah, but that’s not the point. The point is that it’s a cool name.”

“Our son and your friend’s pet rat can’t have the same name, period.” Ava shifts the position she’s laying in slightly, but it doesn’t do any good. At 35 weeks pregnant, it’s impossible to get comfortable. “We’re running out of time to pick a name, and you’ve shot down every suggestion I’ve made.” 

“We could always go with Ev’s suggestion and name him Sparkle Unicorn.” 

Ava tiredly glares at Sara, prompting Sara to say, “Okay, what other names do you like?”

“I don’t even know anymore.” Ava pauses, and then laughs slightly, “You know, I always did like the name Lance for a boy, but we can’t use it.”

“Why not?”

“Uh… because it’s already half of his last name?” 

“So? That doesn’t mean we can’t use it, if anything it makes it cooler! Lance Sharpe-Lance, it’s almost like ‘Bond, James Bond.’” Sara pauses, and then her eyes light up. 

“No, I don’t even want to hear the follow up to that.” Ava groans. 

“Listen, hear me out. We could make Sharp his middle name! Then he would be Lance Sharp Sharpe-Lance. All of our kids are sharp lances, but he’d be an extra sharp lance.” 

Ava grabs one of the pillows off the couch and throws it at her wife.

~~~~~~

“This can’t be happening. This _can not_ be happen-” Ava curls in on herself, as she feels the beginning of another contraction. “Okay, it’s happening.” she hisses out, teeth clenched. 

Sara silently reaches over from the driver’s seat, and Ava grips the offered hand. Ava knows that she’s crushing Sara’s hand, but Sara doesn’t complain as she continues driving them to the hospital. 

Another contraction is just easing off, as they pull into the hospital’s parking deck. Without the pain to distract her, Ava struggles to catch her breath as a familiar panic washes over her. Tears are streaming silently down her face, and she sees Sara glance over at her when she lets out a strangled noise. 

Sara parks the car and turns to Ava, “Hey, Love. Talk to me.” She leans over to brush the tears from Ava’s check, and Ava leans into the touch. 

“I can’t-” she chokes out another sob, “It’s too early, what if there’s something wrong? What if he isn’t okay?”

“Take a deep breath. Just breathe, it’s going to be okay. 36 weeks is technically full term, he’s going to be just fine.” 

Ava isn’t ready to be talked down just yet, “But we aren’t ready! What about the girls? It’s the middle of the night, and they don’t know what’s going on. The nursery isn’t finished, the car seat isn’t installed, we don’t even have a name picked out yet! He can’t just not have a name, we were supposed to have 4 weeks left!”

Sara leans the rest of the way over and rests her forehead against Ava’s. “It’s all going to happen the way it’s supposed to. Laurel and Dinah have watching the kids handled. They’ll explain to them what’s going on when they wake up. We can get Laurel to bring the car seat, when she brings the girls over to meet the baby. The nursery is almost done, we can finish the last bit after we bring him home. And we’ll come up with a name, we always do.”

Ava chokes out a laugh, as her panic begins to subside. “You’re really good at this, you know, calming down upset pregnant women. How can you be so sweet, and at other times such a pain in the ass?”

“All in a day’s work.” Sara jokes. “Are you ready?”

Ava takes a steadying breath, “Let’s do this.” 

~~~~~~

They’ve been settled back at home with the new baby for three days, when Ray and Nora bring their kids over to meet him. 

As soon as they walk through the door, Harper excitedly grabs her friend’s hand and practically drags Olivia over to the baby swing, proudly showing off her new baby brother. “We have to be quiet, because he’s sleeping.” 

Olivia nods, her eyes wide, “He’s so tiny!” She whispers. 

Ava watches from the couch, Nora and Sara are supervising as the rest of the kids crowd around. The exception being Flynn, the one-year-old is struggling in Ray’s arms, wanting to be set down so he can join in the action. 

“Sorry buddy.” Ray says as he sits down on the couch next to Ava. “You can meet your new friend once he’s woken up.” Before the over-eager toddler can get truly upset, Ray distracts him with a bag of goldfish. 

Ava chuckles as she notices their matching gray shirts. Ray’s saying ‘Feminist’ and Flynn’s saying ‘Feminist like Daddy.’ Ray glances down to see what Ava is so amused by, then looks back up at her, smiling, “You like our new shirts?”

“You and your matching shirts.” Ava shakes her head, “These are my favorites so far.” 

“Aren’t they adorable?” Nora asks as she and Sara join them on the couch. The kids have run off to play, leaving the baby to his nap. 

Ray beams at his wife, as Sara and Ava agree. Then he turns to Ava, “How’re you feeling?”

“Tired, but good.” 

“So, _Sara_ really came up with his name?” Nora gestures over to the sleeping baby.

“Hey, don’t sound so surprised, it’s happened before. I suggested Harper’s name!” Sara attempts to defend herself. 

Nora shakes her head, “Other than that, all of your names have been terrible, but I really like what you picked out this time.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Sara laughs. 

“I like it too.” Ava agrees, “And my dad cried when he found out that we used his name for the middle name.” 

Nora elbows Ray, “This one cried when I suggested that we use his name as Flynn’s middle name.”

Ray shrugs, “What can I say? I’m very intune with my emotions.” 

“So, you’re finally done having kids? You don’t have to ever argue about baby names again?” Nora laughs. 

“Yes, thank fucking god!” Ava sighs. 

Sara smirks, “ _Although_ , if we did have one more, I think we should name it Dennys. I was reading this article the other day about a couple who named their baby Olive Garden. Apparently naming your kid after restraunts is the new thing.”

Ava settles back against Sara’s shoulder before sighing contentedly, “This is exactly why we’re not having any more children.”

~~~~~~

Foster Anthony Sharpe-Lance  
11/18/27 9:36 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s stuck it out this long! I’d love to hear what you thought of this story!
> 
> [Chapter Three](https://canary-al-ghul.tumblr.com/post/182534364051/last-chapter)
> 
> The kiddos:
> 
> [Harp and Ev](https://canary-al-ghul.tumblr.com/post/182534699706/harper-gideon-sharpe-lance-everett-laurel-sharpe)
> 
> [Quinn](https://canary-al-ghul.tumblr.com/post/182534813921/quinn-dinah-sharpe-lance)
> 
> [Foster](https://canary-al-ghul.tumblr.com/post/182534891946/foster-anthony-sharpe-lance)
> 
> [Olivia](https://canary-al-ghul.tumblr.com/post/182534761486/olivia-eloise-palmer-darhkatom-isnt-even-the)
> 
> [Flynn](https://canary-al-ghul.tumblr.com/post/182534859076/flynn-raymond-palmer)


End file.
